1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery cell is used as an energy source of an external device, such as a mobile device, an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like, and a form of the battery cell may be variously changed according to the external device to which the battery cell is to be applied.
A small mobile device, such as a mobile phone, may be powered by a single battery cell (e.g., by an output and a capacity of the single battery cell) for a certain amount of time. However, when a relatively long driving or operating time and high driving power are desired, such as for an electric vehicle and/or a hybrid vehicle having high power consumption, a battery pack having a large capacity that is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells to each other to provide increased output and capacity may be implemented.
In such a battery pack, ones of the battery cells are electrically connected with adjacent ones of the battery cells by a connection tab. Further, the battery pack may provide increased output voltage or output current according to the number of battery cells in the battery pack.